


RCM天字第一号老婊子

by lovesince1944



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drug Addiction, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gangbang, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rape/Non-con Elements, all the shits that you can imagine about harry, 抹布黄德彪, 金/彪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 一个搞婊子黄德彪顺便撮合他和阿金的故事。金/彪 前后有意义。
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Dora Ingerlund, Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi, OMCs/Harry Du Bois
Kudos: 13





	RCM天字第一号老婊子

\--

“RCM天字第一号老婊子”。

没人真的这么称呼他，真的没有。但哈里·杜博阿就是知道所有人都是这么想的，他脑子里那条欢欣鼓舞的蠕虫每晚爬进他梦里赶走他美丽的无罪女王，然后逐条分析所有人都是怎么猜想他的。咖啡间的黄色玩笑，同事们商量解压方式时提起男人的屁股，虽然和他大概没有关系，但不过他一向赞同这个说法，甚至有点骄傲，天字第一号这个前缀无论后面跟着什么都算是一种表扬，大概。想想看，天字第一号酒鬼或者天字第一号抱抱熊，前者听起来像是能在真人秀里拿个奖，而后者则仿佛宜家商店里摆在橱窗里吸引小女孩的毛绒玩具。所以在梦中他点头附和蠕虫的低语，醒来带着宿醉的头痛检查自己的屁股，手指掰开一团干巴巴的老肉，里面一圈肿起的腔口，哈里呲牙咧嘴摸了一把，里面滴滴答答带出来一泡精液。

“操。”男人从床上下来，或者说一团衣物被单和有味道的内裤混合物，他踩到一脚绿皮易拉罐，整个人差点摔飞出去，身上那件渔网衫被扯得勒在胸口，下面一团啤酒肚不受控制凸出来，夹出一道穿过胸口的发痒红痕。他滚进厕所，摸索半天在洗手台上扒出两片思必得缓解头痛，蹲进浴缸，开了喷头，冰水和思必得的效果一起让他打了个颤。

哈里盯着自己的手看了一会儿——上面啥也没有，但是脏兮兮的，他不知道为啥自己要盯着手掌看——然后对准自己屁股捅进去，把那泡精液一点点抠了出来。黏糊糊的浅黄色玩意儿，干成一团介乎于固体和膏体的凝固物，手指伸进去的时候抠到了前列腺，他捂着肚子哆嗦起来，牙缝里憋出一声颤巍巍的呻吟。很难形容那是种什么感觉，一瞬间那双手好像不再属于哈里，而是与肢体分离，变成了一根按摩棒，借助外界的力量蛊惑他继续操自己。所以老婊子就这么干了，两根手指掰开那个用过的腔口，中指扣进去，摁住前列腺，男人躺在一半浴缸的冷水里甜蜜地哼哼。

他断断续续在快感和思必得的帮助下找回一点前夜的记忆，炼铁厂下面的老街，他穿着这一身大跳迪斯科，大概说了些什么世界即将毁灭的破事儿，期间有个人以为他是什么邪教组织差点报了警。哦对了，然后他用自己的警徽砸了那人，然后大喊自己就是警察。

最后和他操到一起的是个同样的老男人，大概，和他差不多大，愿意享受免费的醉鬼服务，所以接受他的啤酒肚，毕竟只要有个好“阴道”，人类连操羊操狗都干得出来。哈里断断续续想起后半夜被男人的阴茎塞住的感觉，他叫的咿咿呀呀，半眯着眼睛流口水叫床，不像被干，更像癫痫发作，抱怨老男人的阴茎太小——现在他彻底记起来了，抱怨完后老男人打了个电话，更多人挤进了他这个五十平米不到的单人公寓，把他轮了一遍。

他们掐住他的腰，一根阴茎又一根阴茎戳到他屁眼和脸上，他吞了一根下去，含到脸颊发酸，睫毛前面蒙了一层雾气，或者他出现了幻觉，口水吞下去的声音撞上耳膜。婊子，现在够了吗？有人按住他手臂，他突然变得软弱，这不应该，他今年47岁，RCM41分局破案率最高的警探，他仍能聚力举起50kg的杠铃，但他挣脱不开一双手和阴茎。

够个屁，你这个屌比竹节虫小的玩意儿。他说，突然低声笑起来，被口水呛到，竹节虫，他的内部笑话，屁股又被狠狠操起来，他叫起来，被人打了两巴掌，一团肉浪翻滚起来。身上的洞被填满了，但有东西仍然在疯狂溢出来。滴滴答答，他低头去看，眼泪在灰色地砖上汇聚成一团细长水线，被下水道带走。

不够，这不够。

客厅的挂式电扇被开到最低档，每转一圈就会发出有节奏的吱呀声，浴室里闷热，他又因为宿醉和做爱全身难受，他睁着眼去看地砖，上面洒满了水，空气粘稠爬满他全身，他想睡觉。可手指还在他屁股里。

电扇转到第八十五圈的声音和开门声撞在一起，哈里没听见。他沉浸于催眠曲一样的一切声音里，手指在自己屁股里的咕唧声，水流走的嘘嘘声，他肺部艰难呼吸的嘶嘶声，头发在空气中耷拉下来的轻微嘭嘭声，最后是高跟鞋的声音，麦田和百合从他的浴室窗台一路开放到打开的门口。

“哦，哈里。”

德洛丽丝的声音仍然像一首歌，自带了八倍混音和回响，含着深切的爱意，永远那么深切的爱意。他直直去看他无罪女王的脚趾，她穿着丰收女神般麦穗金边的凉鞋，脚趾涂着粉色的指甲油，皮肤瓷白，每一步都有一只白鸽从她脚底新生。

“哦，德洛丽丝。”他哼哼唧唧地回应，“我真他妈想死。”

“我知道，亲爱的（Love），永无止境的疼痛。”

他继续捅自己的前列腺，快感又让他哆嗦起来，他撑着浴缸，德洛丽丝蹲下来，裙摆恰好避开他的一团乱子，“抱歉，家里有点乱，你随意。”

“没事的，亲爱的，我赦免你。”

“真的吗？我为什么要你来赦免我，我是明星警探，RCM光荣的国民警卫队一员，而你是不存在的宗教人物和我嗑药过度的幻觉！”他挥了一下手臂，又缩回浴缸，仿佛一只蜗牛。“操，我出现了幻觉，这是精神分裂症的症状。”

“你早就精神分裂了，亲爱的，还有酗酒，躁郁症，肾脏衰竭，严重的自毁倾向以及毒瘾。”德洛丽丝嘴角下垂了一点，“你该被丢到马丁内斯的精神病院去，和加斯顿那样的老家伙玩铁球到死。可是我是无罪女王，我赦免你，因此你可以继续这样下去。让这些东西塞满你的每一根血管，直到疼痛让你麻痹疼痛。”

“你应该赦免我这种糟糕的生活方式吗？”

德洛丽丝耸耸肩，微笑起来，“我赦免一切。”

“对咯，这就是为什么你是无罪女王，所有人都爱你。”哈利嘟囔起来，手指从屁股里恋恋不舍抽出来，德洛丽丝悲伤地看着他的手指：“不是所有人，你并不爱我。”

“我爱你。”他毫不犹豫。

哈里一瞬间差点咬到舌头，冰凉的雪从他眼前蔓延，麦田枯萎，芦苇飞絮，他跪在无罪女王面前送上一尊无头骑士小雕像，而她拒绝了。德洛丽丝蹲在浴缸前，她几乎在发光，就像他和金在教堂看见的那张碎裂彩玻璃上的面容，蓝色绿色紫色红色的千百种光，他现在突然意识到浴缸里的水那么冷，妈的，好冷。

哈里被蛊惑着向前，他靠近德洛丽丝，苍白的脸庞离他越来越近：“我想……我想吻你。”

“你不爱我。”德洛丽丝的声音轻飘飘的，“你是一个卑微的精神病，酒鬼，老婊子，由千万个可憎的幻影组合而成的东西。而我是你的精神病发作症状。”

“这可真伤人。”哈里小声说，开始手脚并用抓着浴缸边沿往外爬，屁股里流出一股冰水，像条撒尿的狗，天啊，杜博阿。“那你到这儿来干啥，不如帮我一把从这破浴缸里爬出来——操。”他突然腿软，重新跌回自己的精液体液和别人的精液体液还有冷水的混合物里，渔网衫勒得死紧，他脚趾发青了。

德洛丽丝的眉毛垂下来，她捧起哈里的脸庞，像一个小女孩捧起在泥巴里摔脏了的宠物狗，这是她第一次碰到他。哈里不去看她，他又开始看地砖，一只白鸽从她脚边飞出了窗口，她的手指那么冰凉，仿佛一滴眼泪。“这就是为什么你仍然在感受永不停歇的痛苦，亲爱的，那么痛那么痛，永永远远地痛下去。”

“我不想知道为什么。”他放弃了。

因为——因为就是这么痛。这一切，天啊，被人操，被人揍，或者揍人，或者喝醉，或者磕思必得。这一切就是这么痛。他不想问她，因为她是个神，而神和人不一样，即使神什么都知道，神也不是医生，更不能更改你随便哪根神经让你从此失去感到痛苦的能力。神只能创造白鸽。他看着另一只从德洛丽丝脚边飞走的鸽子，为什么是白鸽？为什么不是长颈鹿？或者金毛寻回犬。天啊他想养一条狗。

德洛丽丝自顾自的给了他解答：“因为你爱。”

“——什么？”

客厅的挂式电扇转到了第八十六下，发出了轻微的吱呀声，和开门的声音混合在了一起。

三天前从57分局转来41分局的金·葛城警官推开了他的公寓大门，手上攥着一把带着绿头鹦鹉挂件的钥匙。

德洛丽丝走向门口，“我该走了。”

“等等——拜托——”

漫长的，永恒的痛苦，在那个冬天里，地铁站前起了白霜，而你站在扭转器前头张望即将到来的火车，绿皮，上面写着41，芦苇被打湿透了，他们全粘在你的裤腿上，你忘记了穿靴子，FILFA运动鞋上全是泥和水，袜子湿透了，你咒骂起来，火车在这个时候出现了。

你慌慌张张掰了扭转器，41号绿皮火车隆隆从你眼前离去，它驶向另一条轨道。车厢里探出女人的头，银色长发和雪混在一起。

吻她，吻她。你想。

吻他。她喊。

金极为缓慢地挑起了一边眉毛，弧度大概1度左右。“我相信你又有了一个精彩纷呈的夜晚，杜博阿警探。”

哈里维持着刚才愕然地表情大概十秒钟，然后手脚并用地疯狂扑腾起来：“金！快帮忙！我爬不出浴缸了！”

金露出了哈里熟悉的那种无奈神情，他捂着额头用一种极其礼貌的厌恶靠近了浴缸，然后瞪着浴缸里穿着渔网衫的光屁股男人。

“金。”哈里努力睁大眼睛摆出无辜姿态，金额头上某根不存在的血管跳动了一下，然后他托起了哈里腋下把他使劲儿拖出了浴缸。

“别告诉我你昨晚在里面干了什么。”金赶在哈里开口前警告，后者耸了耸肩。“其实是今早我在里面干了点事儿。”

“天啊。”

哈里从一堆皱巴巴的衣服里扯出一条内裤穿上，没有异味，代表着干净，遮住了那个被打开了一整晚的洞口。

“你怎么会有我家钥匙？”

金摊手：“你给我的礼物，你不记得了吗？所谓的‘搭档乔迁礼物’。”

啊，没错，三天前他在金来到41分局第一天塞给他的礼物，上面的风头鹦鹉还是在马丁内兹那家书店里买的挂件。

“你知道，我刚刚遇见了无罪女王。”哈里穿上裤子，重新蹦回沙发上，天啊他屁股好痛。

“德洛丽丝·黛？”

“没错。”哈里从沙发底下摸出一瓶新的啤酒，在金不赞成的眼光下无所畏惧地喝了起来，“她说我爱你。”最后三个字被他掩藏到了啤酒的咕噜声里。

“你说什么？”金凑近了些，哈里对他眨巴了一下眼睛。

他凑上去吻了一下葛城警探的脸颊。

FIN

后面当然是被红着脸的葛城警探按倒浴缸里打了一顿（？）

**Author's Note:**

> 我永远喜欢黄德彪这种烂货精神病，不如说精神病永远理解精神病，我真想摧毁他，又想爱他。或者让他去爱人。


End file.
